Field of Disclosure
The invention relates to a display method and a display device performing the display method, and more particularly, to a display method and a display device that can reduce computing power.
Description of Related Art
In the evolution of the manufacture and computation technology, it becomes possible to display real-time images and informative contents on traditional wearable devices such as smart glasses and watches. Significant attentions have been focused on such novel wearable devices for being applicable to various industries such as military, aviation, medical care, game, recreation, and sports.
However, taking smart glasses as an example, if it is desired to display clear images or words on the lens, effects of the ambient light source must be taken into consideration, while the light source varies with a situation of a user continuously. In general, a wearable device detects an intensity level of an ambient light source through a light sensor, and the intensity level of the ambient light source penetrating through the lens are adjusted by adding shading devices, such that the user may see clear images or information on lens regardless of the variation of the ambient light source. In other words, during the adjustment of the light source, the light sensor has to detect the ambient light source continuously, and the computation device embedded in the wearable device also has to compute a corresponding light adjusting value continuously, thus consuming a large amount of computational resources and power.
However, for taking wearable devices into consideration, weights and sizes of the wearable devices are strictly limited, i.e., the computing capabilities and energy storage of the wearable devices are limited. The existing display technologies consume large amount of power, thus reducing the usable time and product practicability of wearable devices. Therefore, how to use limited resources for displaying real-time information on wearable devices has become one of the major issues in the industries.